Benutzer Diskussion:Wingo Nag'ie
right|300px right|300px Hallo ' ' ich bin 'Jocasta Nu' die Leiterin dieses Archives. ''Ich bin für die Diskusionsseite von '''Wingo Nag'ie' zuständig.'' Hier die Regeln für die Seite. *Keine Beleidigungen schreiben *Keine Spaams schreiben *Benutzer Auszeichnungen bitte nur auf die Benutzerseite setzen. *Immer schön bei der Sache bleiben. Jedi kennen keine Wut, keinen Hass oder Zorn. *Jeder Beitrag wird hinterher von mir so eingestellt das er dem Design der Seite entspricht. *Nach 35 Themen wird diese Seite Archiviert! __TOC__ |- |} Bild Auch von mir ein Willkommen in der Jedipedia. Du musst bei Bildern die Lizenz, Quelle und Kategorie angeben und eine Beschreibung, was zu sehen ist, sonst werden die Bilder leider gelöscht. P.s. Das Bild kenn ich doch von Benutzer Jedi-Protekor oder wie er auch heißt. Boss 16:27, 20. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Jedi-Protektor Den gibts net mehr ich hab den gelöscht und bin jetzt mit nem neuen ACC da. ich finde es hier super aber ich versteh das mit den Bilder überhaupt net kann mir da einer helfen?? --Wingo Nag'ie 16:47, 20. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Auf der Seite Spezial:Hochladen steht bei "2. Beschreibung und Quelle angeben", wie die Felder ausgefüllt werden müssen. Unter Beschreibung musst du angeben, was auf dem Bild abgebildet ist und die abgebildeten Sachen mit Artikeln verlinken. Bei Lizenz kannst du schreiben, wenn das Bild aus einer offiziellen Quelle, wie einem Buch oder einen Videospiel, stammt (Wenn es ein eigenes Bild ist, dann schreiben). Unter Quelle musst du angeben, woher du das Bild hast. Hier musst du den Namen des Buches oder des Spiels angeben, aus dem das Bild stammt. Bei Kategorien musst du die Themen angeben, die abgebildet sind. Orientiere dich am besten an einem bestehen Bild, wie z.B. diesem hier, dann kann nichts schief gehen. Boss 16:40, 20. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Ich hab versucht ein Bild in meinen (Steckbrief) einzufügen. dann steht aber immer [[Bild: dann das Bild und dann |250px]] da und bei den anderen benutzern ist das net so wie bekomme ich das weg??? --Wingo Nag'ie 13:48, 21. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Oh hat sich schon erledigt. --Wingo Nag'ie 18:31, 21. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Löschantrag Hallo Wingo Nag'ie, bitte gehe etwas produktiver mit den Leuten um, wenn du mit ihnen nicht übereinstimmt. Wenn du beispielsweise deine Seite wiederhergestellt haben möchtest, frage doch einfach mal bei dem löschenden Admin nach oder gehe auf die Löschprüfung. Leuten wegen sowas Jar Jars zu geben und deren Seiten zur Löschung vorzuschlagen kommt ganz schlecht an und ich möchte dich bitten, dieses Verhalten in Zukunft zu unterlassen. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 12:21, 11. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Quellen Hi ! ich wollt dir nur kurz sagen, dass Jedipedia-Artikel '''keine' offiziellen Quellen sind --''Re'turcye mhi'' Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' :Ich verstehe nicht was du mir sagen willst. Wo ist bei der Nachricht der Zusammenhang.--Wingo Nag'ie 21:18, 11. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Weil du bei Schwebe Stuhl Yoda als Quelle angegeben hast --''Re'turcye mhi 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' :::Achso du hast den sofort gelöscht. Warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt anstatt den Artikel sofort zu löschen. Dann hätte ich es vieleicht besser gemacht aber jetzt ist alles weg was ich dazu geschrieben habe. Und außerdem ist es noch nicht vertig gewesen.--Wingo Nag'ie 21:25, 11. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::Nein den habe ich nicht gelöscht, dass können nur die Admins Ben Kenobi, Premia, Yoda41 oder, wie in diesem Fall, Admiral Ackbar er hat auch bei der Löschung eine Begründung abgegeben. Letzte Änderungen guck dir das da mal an. Übrigens mach vor deinem Kommentar, zu einer Frage, immer : und bei einer neuen immer : eins dazu lg --''Re'turcye mhi'' 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' Jedipedia:IRC Hi Wingo Nag'ie, Könnte ich dich mal bitten in den IRC zukommen ? Ich würde gerne mit dir besprechen --''Re'turcye mhi'' 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' Diskussionsseite Hi Wingo Nag'ie, schön, dass dir meine Seite gefällt und du sie kopiert hast. Grundsätzlich habe ich dagegen auch nichts, zwar könnte man vorher wegen der GNU-Lizenz mal fragen, ob man benutzen darf, aber sei es drum. Ich würde es allerdings begrüßen, wenn du eine weniger kontrastreiche und farbintensive Farbe benutzen würdest, denn die ist sehr sehr unangenehm zu lesen. Vorschläge wären #8FBC8F und #55BB77. Die Hintergrundfarbe ist dagegen vollkommen okay.--'''Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 13:31, 12. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Hallo Darth Vader, :tut mir leid ich wusste nicht das du das selbst probrammiert hast. Ich dachte das kann jeder hier machen..... Und das mit dem kopieren von deiner Seiten tut mir auch leid. Die Jedipedia wiederspricht sich da ein bischen. In den Regeln steht Dinge kopieren sei verboten, allerdings steht oben das man sich von anderen seiten inspirieren lassen kann. Deine finde ich von allen am besten. Aber ich bin der größte Fan von Yoda und da passte das grau schwarze von dir nicht so richtig zu. Ich entschuldige mich bei dir. :Ich habe aber noch ein kleines Problem mit meinem Header. ich habe keinen mit Yoda gefunden. Ich möchte einen haben wo Yoda drauf steht und ein bild von Yoda zu sehen ist. Aber ich weiß nicht wie ich daran kommen soll. Kannst du mir helfen? mandalore meinte BOSS und Juno könnten mir da was zu sagen aber die schreiben mir nicht zurück. --Wingo Nag'ie 13:52, 12. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Ist wie gesagt kein Problem. Ich meinte mit der Farbe auch nur, dass es auch weniger starke Grüntöne gibt, wie ich dir als Beispiel gegeben habe. Grün an sich ist ja nichts schlimmes. Zu dem Header: Den musst du dir praktisch selbst erstellen und dann hochladen. Dazu benötigst du allerdings ein passendes Bildbearbeitungsprogramm, wie etwa Photoshop.--'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 14:09, 12. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Ok, danke das Programm für den Header habe ich. Aber nochmal zu den Farben. kannst du mir das mal an der seite hier zeigen ??? weil ich nicht weiß welchen code du wo haben willst. Danke nochmal.--Wingo Nag'ie 14:13, 12. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::Ich hab jetzt mal zwei der Fenster in die Farben gesetzt. Mir gefiele das Hellgrün (obere) um einiges besser als das dunkelgrün (untere).Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 14:25, 12. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::::Perfekt. Jetzt haste auch noch einen schönen Header.--'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 15:55, 12. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Ich finde auch das war eine gute Idee.--Wingo Nag'ie 19:31, 13. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Hochladen von Bildern Hallo Wingo Nag'ie, mir ist aufgefallen, dass du, wenn du ein Bild hochlädst, die Vorlage:Hochladen entfernst und die Abschnitte in Überschriften umwandelst (z.B. hier). Bitte fülle in Zukunft nur noch etwas nach dem Gleichzeichen ein und ändere nichts an der Vorlage, damit es so aussieht wie z.B. hier. Vielen Dank, 14:25, 14. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Ich habe das hier korrigiert. Boss RAS Prosecutor 14:28, 14. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Alles klar aber wie ich das ausgefüllt habe war richtig also die Quelle und so?--Wingo Nag'ie 14:29, 14. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Ach wieso habt ihr mein Bild durch ein altes ersetzt? Ich wollte das man auf dem Bild Kenobi sieht.--Wingo Nag'ie 14:32, 14. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::Ja, die Quelle hast du richtig ausgefüllt. Bei Lizenz musst du aber nicht LucasArts, sondern schreiben (es wird dann automatisch ein Kasten mit der genauen Beschreibung der Lizenz eingefügt). Das Bild von Cody hatten wir gelöscht, weil es schon ein ähnliches Bild gab. Zwar ist dort nicht Obi-Wan zu sehen, allerdings braucht man nicht für jede Szene mehrere Bilder hochladen. Ich würde dir sowieso empfehlen, bei einem Artikel über Utapau eher ein Bild zu nehmen, dass viele Person und einen großen Teil der Gebäude zeigt, damit es besser zum Artikel passt. Sonst noch viel Spaß bei Jedipedia, 14:36, 14. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::::Dazu muss ich sagen das das schwer wird. ich will den Artikel für den leser greifbar machen und so gestalten das man sich das gut vorstellen kann.--Wingo Nag'ie 14:44, 14. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Fan-Fiction Hallo Wingo Nag'ie, es tut mir leid, dir mitteilen zu müssen, dass die Seite Benutzer:Wingo Nag'ie Material enthält, das gegen unsere Richtlinien bezüglich Fanfiction verstößt. Fanfiction, wie auf der genannten Seite vorhanden, ist in der Jedipedia nicht erlaubt. Ich bitte dich, dieses innerhalb einer Woche extern (z.B. auf dem deutschen Star Wars-Fanfiction-Wiki) zu sichern, da dieses nach Ablauf dieser Frist von einem Administrator gelöscht wird. Vielen Dank im Voraus, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 19:27, 3. Dez. 2009 (CEST) :Ist ja nicht möglich. Das war ein glatter Urheberrechtsbruch. Es wurde einfach der Artikel Yoda kopiert und der Name ersetzt. Artikel dürfen nur kopiert werden, wenn die komplette Autorengeschichte mit übernommen wird, was in diesem Fall aber nicht geschen ist. Ich habe das deshalb direkt entfernt. Pandora Diskussion 19:33, 3. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Ruhig Blut....... Ich dachte das wäre kein Problem, immerhin ist das eine BENUTZERSEITE und da darf ich ja NORMALERWEISE schreiben was ich will.......Und außerdem habe ich mich vorher schlau gemacht ob ich damit Probleme bekommen könnte. Und dann hat man mir gesagt das das eigentlich kein verstoß ist, WEIL es eine BENUTZERSEITE ist. ::Das mit dem Urheberrechts Dingen ist ja wichtig ... geb ich ja zu .... aber wenn angenommen irgentjemand von hier einen Artikel Kopiert und irgentwo anders im WWW einfügt könnt ihr daran auch nichts ändern........ Wenn man schon meine Seite zerstört, dann stellt sie bitte wieder so her wie sie war.............Frechheit...... --Wingo Nag'ie 19:30, 4. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::Hey, nicht aufregen, Regeln sind nunmal Regeln. Wie auch schön unter dem Bearbeitungsfenster verlinkt ist, stehen alle Texte in der JP unter der GNU-Lizenz. Man darf GNU kopieren, aber nur, wenn die komplette Autorenliste übernommen oder verlinkt wird. Wenn jemand gesagt hat, dass man auf Benutzerseiten Artikel kopieren darf, war das schlichtweg einfach falsch. Natürlich kannst du deine Benutzerseite auch selbst zu einem älteren Stand zurücksetzen, die sind ja erhalten geblieben. Pandora Diskussion 20:14, 4. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::Also gibt es keine möglichkeit das ich den Artikel behalte?? oder muss ich die JP / den Admin des Artikels nach der Erlaubnis Fragen...??--Wingo Nag'ie 20:27, 4. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::::Aufgrund der Lizenz ist es irrelevant, ob der Autor sein ok dazu gibt, solange die Autorenhistorie nicht mit übernommen wird, was durch einfaches kopieren nicht klappt. Pandora Diskussion 15:38, 5. Dez. 2009 (CET) Info Hallo ich habe ne Frage..... Kann ich die Infoleiste auf meiner Seite in ein Profil von einem Browseregame einfügen?? Wenn ja Wie?? --Wingo Nag'ie 14:36, 5. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Das geht nicht direkt, weil das ganze als Vorlage realisiert ist, welche in diesem Browserspiel nicht vorhanden sein wird. Daher ist es für sowas wahrscheinlich unumgänglich, sich mittels html selbst eine Tabelle zu bauen. Pandora Diskussion 15:38, 5. Dez. 2009 (CET) Bildquellen Hallo Wingo Nag'ie, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Jocasta Nu Death.JPG. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher das Bild stammt. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig für Bilder, um so nachprüpfen zu können, ob ein Bild offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt ist und so die Berechtigungen für die Aufnahme in Artikel der Jedipedia besteht. Akzeptierte Bildquellen sind sämtliche von LucasArts genehmigte Bücher, Comics, Filme, Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o.Ä. sind keine Quellen, da die Bilder nicht offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt sind und es sich entsprechend um fehlerhafte Bilder handeln kann. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, entsprechend eine Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite Nu Death.JPG|action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gerne auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Juno Diskussion • Artikel 17:07, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Ja nur das Problem dabei ist, das ich das Bild aus dem internet habe und ich kann da doch schlecht hinschreiben: Google. Oder was soll ich da hin schreiben, wenn ich keine Quelle habe?--[[Benutzer:Wingo Nag'ie|''Wingo Nag'ie]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Wingo Nag'ie|Auge um Auge]] 17:10, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Dann ist es hier nicht zugelassen. Juno Diskussion • Artikel 17:24, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) Fan-Fiction Hi Wingo Nag'ie, es tut mir leid, dir mitteilen zu müssen, dass die Seite Benutzer:Wingo Nag'ie Material enthält, das gegen unsere Richtlinien bezüglich Fan-Fiction verstößt. Fan-Fiction, wie auf der genannten Seite vorhanden, ist in der ''Jedipedia nicht erlaubt. Ich bitte dich, dieses innerhalb einer Woche extern (z.B. auf dem deutschen Star Wars-Fan-Fiction-Wiki) zu sichern, da dieses nach Ablauf dieser Frist von einem Administrator gelöscht wird. Vielen Dank. Pandora Diskussion 11:13, 18. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Ok alles klar danke für den Hinweis. Aber wo genau meinst du?--Gruß [[Benutzer:Wingo Nag'ie|''Wingo Nag'ie]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Wingo Nag'ie|Auge um Auge]] 11:16, 18. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Naja, alles, was eben FanFiction ist, also was selbst "deine Geschichte" so erzählt, als wäre sie im Star Wars Universum. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 11:26, 18. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::Besser so?--Gruß [[Benutzer:Wingo Nag'ie|''Wingo Nag'ie]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Wingo Nag'ie|Auge um Auge]] 11:46, 18. Jan. 2010 (CET) Utapau Muss ich verstehen, warum du den Artikel UC nimmst, wenn du gerade eben noch meintest, er sei lesenswert? Kit Fisto Diskussion 19:53, 21. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Versteh mich nicht valsch aber dann habe ich das recht änderungen von anderen weg zu machen wenn sie mir nicht passen....Und ich denke das ich den bis in 2 Wochen auch noch UC halte.--Gruß [[Benutzer:Wingo Nag'ie|Wingo Nag'ie]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Wingo Nag'ie|Auge um Auge'']] 21:29, 21. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Das ist nicht dein Artikel. Es kommt gut und gerne auch mal vor, dass eine Änderung vernünftig ist. Wie du vllt gesheen hast, war die letzte Wahl nicht erfolgreich, was bedeutet, dass irgendwas am artikel nicht stimmt. Und so, wie er jetzt aussieht, würde ich ihm auch noch ein contra geben. Ich w+ürde mir das mit dem UC nochmal überlegen, und auch mit der andauernden Kanditatur zum lesenswerten Artikel. Warum sind alle so fixiert darauf, einen lesenswerten Artikel zu machen? Hauptsache ist doch, dass er richtig ist und den Artikel und eben auch das dargestellte Thema gut darstellt. Kit Fisto Diskussion 21:36, 21. Jan. 2010 (CET)